The Insane House
by Chaos C
Summary: Everybody faces their punishment. But what happens if that punishment is taken too far. Lincoln, thanks to the trauma he suffers from his sisters, has gone into an Insane asylum. Feeling guilty, the girls want to help. But the mental scars are too much for Lincoln to handle. Will his sisters be able to save him? Or has Lincoln list his mind forever? Find out in The Insane house.
1. Favors

**Question. What would it take for someone to go insane? I just want to you to think about that as you read. I don't own the Loud House.**

"Boyfriends, stupidity, rock music, jokes, sports, poems, animals, tea parties, machines, diapers. These are the things that could take away sanity." Lincoln was in a straightjacket in a fedele position with goggles that blocked color. He also had bloody cuts on his face. The boy was also chained to his bed. Lincoln's family looked on in horror.

"Doctor Savino, is he going to be alright? What's wrong with him?" Rita asked.

"He is undergoing a psychotic illness. Or more commonly known as insanity." The doctor adjusts his glasses and he looked over Lincoln's papers.

"What caused this?" Lynn Sr. girls looked at each other. Knowing what happened.

"Umm… Doctor Savino. We know what happened." Lucy said.

 **Three days earlier**

It was Friday February 17th. This was the four day weekend for Washington's birthday. Lincoln walked into his room with a stack of comic books. He then notices the viewer.

 _"Oh hey everyone. I just bought a bunch of comic books. From Ace Savvy 1 to the current issue number 406. I know someone of you are asking 'Don't you have some of these already?' And the answer is yes. But the…"_ Lincoln was cut off by Lola bursting into his room.

"Lincoln stop talking to yourself and help me out. I need "tea bags" for my tea party I'm having. Could you get me some?" Lola asked.

"Sorry but I'm about to read these comics. Nostalgia here I come." Lincoln said that last part quietly. Lola was starting to get annoyed. She started begging with the infamous puppy dog eyes.

"Nice try Lola. I built an immunity to puppy eyes. How about asking someone else?" Lincoln said as he took off his socks and shoes.

"But I did ask everyone else. Please Lincoln." Lola begged even more.

"I got two lines for you pick your choice. Either 'Enjoy the show' or 'Sucks to be you' take your pick." Lola just stormed off.

"Now where was I?" Lincoln asked now in nothing but his underwear. Lincoln grabbed issue one.

"Hello old friend. 2015. Nice." As Lincoln turned to the first panel, Lynn Sr. yelled for his son to come here. Lincoln put his clothes back on and headed downstairs.

"Lincoln, did you tell Lola 'Enjoy the show' or 'Sucks to be you'? If you did why?" Lincoln went on a rant on what happened the two minutes ago.

"OK. Lola go get all your sisters. Bring him in here. I need to talk to my son." Lynn Sr. was mad at Lincoln.

"Tell me Lincoln, how long did it take for you to get those comics? All of them?"

"Two hours."

"How much were all the comics?"

"812 dollars."

"Where did you get the money?"

"Saved it. I found it around the house."

"And do you know who's money that is?"

"No."

"Since the house is in my name, that was my money meaning my comic books." Lincoln was going to say something, but Lynn Sr. put his hand up to stop him from talking. Just then Lola came downstairs with the rest of the girls.

"Here we are dad." Lola said.

"I've got good news for you. Since Lincoln wants to be a jerk to Lola, I got a punishment that you guys will like. For the rest of the four day weekend, he's going to do favors fit you." The girls cheered.

"Dad how is that fair?"

"Because when we were deciding on where to go for vacation, you made is your slaves." Luan said.

"But I thought I made it up to you guys." Lincoln said confused.

"That was for a few hours. You did it to us for a day and a half." Lori said. Lincoln gulped. Knowing what was in store, he panicked. The nightmare began immediately. The girls started reaching for him.

 **Present day**

"All the things he's chanting are the things we put him through." Lucy said.

"We noticed something was wrong last night at dinner. He just kept talking to himself. When we left for our rooms I heard him talk about him going insane. I wanted to help him, but he jumped out of his bedroom window." Lisa said.

"So you guys did this to him? Unbelievable." Rita wasn't showing it, but she was furious. She looked in the window of Lincoln's sell. Lincoln was pacing back and forward. Free from his chain.

"Can I see him?" This was maternal instinct.

 **Well that's it. This loud house stories I make are getting hard to write because originality. If this story with the same premise is somewhere. Let me know so I can avoid copying them. Anyway Lincoln's in the madhouse. Who do you think will save him? Favorite, follow, and review for Lincoln's mind. Take care.**


	2. The Pain of Loss

**With all the favorites and follows, I'd say you all are crazy about reading this again. This chapter was thought up by Kranon the Deathclaw-Human. Support his/her profile and thank him/her. I don't own the Loud House.**

Rita walked inside her son's holding cell. Lincoln was still chanting to himself.

"Boyfriends, stupidity, rock music, jokes, sports, poems, animals, tea parties, machines, diapers. These are the things that could take away sanity." Lincoln didn't notice Rita until she called him.

"Lincoln." He turned to her. Her voice soothed him. Rita walked towards her son. Lincoln wanted to hug his mom, but an image of Lori is what he saw.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Rita opened her arms to her white haired child.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! YOU CAN'T HURT ME ANY FURTHER! YOU WANT TO MAKE ME YOUR SLAVE AGAIN! DON'T YOU LORI?! NOT THIS TIME! I'LL HAVE SECURITY COME IN HERE!" Lincoln kept yelling at Rita. Rita just walked out.

"Great. Because of you idiots, I can't even talk to my son." Rita said furious.

"You mean our son." Lynn Sr. corrected.

"Ma'am if I may suggest. We have a PA system for our more 'out there' patients." Doctor Savino press a button for Rita to speak.

"Lincoln. It's your mom can you hear me?" Rita saw Lincoln look up around him.

"Mom where are you?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm outside the glass. You're in an Insane asylum."

"I know where I am. We got here a few hours. It's because of my father and sisters. Now that I think about it can they hear me?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes. We can all hear you." Rita told him.

"I want you all to know something. You did this to me. My sisters. The people I care about the most. More than Clyde. More than Ronnie Anne. And… and." Lincoln started to cry. And soon he was able to break loose of the jacket. Lincoln also removed the goggles.

"YOU ALL TREATED ME LIKE DOG SH*T!"

"Lincoln, watch you mouth." Lynn Sr. said.

"Don't worry father. I'm getting to you next. Now here comes something important. Lori who was it that allowed you to go to your dance after feeling guilty about making you give him free stuff for a guy who wasn't even his friend?"

"You did."

"Leni who's idea was it for you to get your driver's license?"

"I don't remember."

"ME YOU DUMB B*TCH!" Lincoln's eyes started bleeding.

"Umm Lincoln." Lana said concerned.

"What? Are my eyes bleeding? Are you concerned about me?" Lincoln asked. Lana started crying.

"Lincoln! Calm down." Lynn Sr. said with fear in his eyes. Lincoln saw this and started to get angry. Lincoln started punching the glass, causing his knuckles to bleed. Shards broke off cutting Lincoln's face even more.

"What's wrong dad? This is what you wanted right? For me to face the consequences of my actions? And now you want me to calm down? I see the fear. You're concerned about me." Lincoln grabbed one of the pieces of glass. He slashed this across his chest. Doctor Savino called for assistance to sedate Lincoln.

"WHERE WAS THIS WHEN I WAS SUFFERING FROM THE TORTURE MY SISTERS PUT ME THROUGH?!"

"I was just punishing you like any parent would."

"WHAT PARENT ALLOWS THEIR CHILD BE IN CONSTANT MENTAL PAIN?" Lincoln grabbed his head.

"Calm down Nlocnil. He is our dad. Without him we wouldn't have our awesome life." Lincoln said talking to himself.

"With him came this hell we call life. Open your eyes Lincoln. You have to let go. You don't need them." Lincoln broke down and started crying.

"What's going on with him Doc.?" Luan asked.

"He appears to have made another personality. One born from anger and hatred."

"That seems highly illogical." Lisa said. The doctor gave her a glare.

"We're here sir. Where's the patient?" The medics came into the hallway. Doctor Savino pointed to Lincoln.

"Wait before you sedate me, can I say one last thing to my family?" The medic shrugged his shoulders and agreed.

"You guys really hurt me. I can't do it anymore." Lincoln turned to his dad.

"Next time you want to punish me, try grounding me." Next he turned to Lola.

"I need you to know. This was your fault. You had to snitch, you had to tell Dad, this all could've been prevented. If you weren't such a little BIT…" Lincoln wanted to attack Lola, but was shot with a needle.

"I'm done. Maybe I should… kill myself. I...can't do…this…any...more." Lincoln feel asleep. The blood staining the floor and the Medic's clothes.

"I hope you recover Lincoln." Rita said.

"I don't think he'll recover." Doctor Savino put his hand on Rita's shoulder.

 **10 minutes of silence later**

The family arrived home. The kids got out of the van. Rita stayed behind.

"You coming honey?"

"Don't honey me. Because of your stupid no, your… actually, I can't think of any word to that could describe how stupid you are. Just get out of the car." Without arguing, Lynn Sr. left the car.

Once he was out, Rita went to the driver seat, pulled out of the driveway, burned rubber, and left. Everyone just went inside.

 **10:00 PM**

"Come on. Let's play." Lincoln said all happy. Lincoln was doing all the things he didn't like to do with his sisters. Suddenly the whole family appeared.

"I love you guys." Lincoln embraced his sisters into a big hug.

"This is what family should look like." Lincoln said.

"But instead, you turned it into a family with one of its members dying." The scarred Lincoln in a white jacket and red eyes said turning around.

The scarred Lincoln pointed to the regular and caused him great pain. The sisters/Lynn Sr. wanted to help him, but their legs were frozen.

Lincoln they started to look like Two-Face. The normal Lincoln, and the scarred version sat side by side on Lincoln's face.

"I thought you guys loved me. You could have stopped this. I feel so alone." Lincoln started crying. Lincoln then started falling into a pool of favors.

"NO!" The sister/father called out reaching for Lincoln. But it was too late.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME?!"

Everyone in the house woke up to the same dream. They all bolted from their rooms.

"We need to help Lincoln."

 **And that, my friends, is the second part of Insane House. Again Kranon the Deathclaw-Human for giving me this idea. Go check out his/her profile. I'm sure they have great stuff. I know most of you wanted me to make Rita chew the family out, but I just thought this was better. Plus, I watched Batman The Animated Series Two-Face double header, pun not intended. I suggest you watch that especially part two. That's where I got the ending from. Anyway, as always, if you have an idea, post it in the review section or PM me. I want to let you guys know that I have two stories that you guys need to read. It's the second chapter of In the Love House and Our New Job. I have favorite goals on there. Follow, favorite, and review. Let me know your thoughts. Just no hate comments. Constructive criticism please. Take care.**


	3. The power of Love

**It's time for more of the insane house. I know some of you want Ronnie Anne in here. So that's exactly what's happening. I don't own the Loud House.**

Lincoln laid in a bed in a new room. Hooked up to wires and an oxygen tank. Lincoln was breathing very slowly. The breaths were so far in between, Rita would be scared if Lincoln didn't breath after five seconds. The Doctor came right beside her.

"We have the guess you requested. They're blindfolded as you asked." The doctor pulled two kids in front of him. Clyde McBride and Ronnie Anne Santiago weren't able to see anything.

"Good." Rita pulled them over to the couch on the other side of a glass screen. She then pulled their blindfolds off.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED!" The two kids yelled.

"He's been driven insane. His own sisters and father did this to him.

"Wait. You said sisters. Who did this to him?" Clyde asked. He didn't think the beautiful Lori could do this to Lincoln.

"All of them." Rita said. Clyde felt like falling over but Ronnie Anne knocked him out and put him on the couch.

"Now tell me. What happened?" Rita filled Ronnie Anne in on the past three days. As she listened, Ronnie Anne's eyes got big. She walked over to the glass. She put her head and hand on the glass.

"Lincoln. I'm sorry. Please wake up." Ronnie Anne started crying. She suddenly remembered something.

"What's wrong?" Rita asked.

"I think I have a way for him to wake up." Ronnie Anne told Rita her plan.

 **Meanwhile in Lincoln's head**

Lincoln and Nlocnil were having an argument.

"Why didn't you let me take hold of you? I would have taken care of them." Nlocnil was a shadow of Lincoln with demonic red eyes only.

"Because unlike you, I have faith we can heal from this." Lincoln said.

"You're pathetic. After what they all did to us, I won't let you recover from this." Nlocnil was serious.

"And if I do?"

"Then I'll…" Nlocnil was cut off by someone singing.

"I want you to know, I love you so I won't let you go. I wish I had said these words to you, but I have left all these words unspoken. Light pink petals start to fall, from that blossom tree so tall. And they dance to a bitter sweet melody. As the petals block the way, they keep leading me astray. I just want you back with me here with me. Please Lincoln wake up. I'll do anything to be with you." Ronnie Anne didn't see anything happen. That was the song Ronnie Anne and Lincoln would sing to each other in desperation.

And then something happened. A tear rolled down Lincoln's face. Lincoln opened his eyes. He looked around and saw his mom and girlfriend. He noticed he was in a different room than before and was hooked up to monitors. At the same time Clyde woke up.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" Lincoln asked tired.

"Lincoln oh thank god. Clyde and I just got here. Your mom filled us in on what happened." Ronnie Anne said crying.

"How you feeling buddy?" Clyde asked.

"Hurtful. Everything still hurts." Lincoln said sitting up.

"Okay. But Lincoln was Lori really one of the people that drove you insane?" Clyde asked. Lincoln's eyes glowed red. But Lincoln calm down. Nlocnil's voice spoke through Lincoln's body.

"Don't… bring up… my freak blood sharers." Nlocnil said.

"Why what's wrong with bringing up Lori." Lincoln started cringing.

"Stop. Please Clyde stop." Nlocnil begged.

"Clyde stop." Rita said.

"What am I doing wrong? I'm just saying Lori's name." Clyde said. Nlocnil started pacing.

"Lincoln he's bringing up the forbidden name. I'm going to attack him." When Clyde heard what his best friend said he just stood there.

"Nlocnil it's not worth it. Besides Clyde stopped. Now give me back my body." Lincoln got control back.

"Lincoln. Who were you talking to?" Clyde was confused.

"Sit down Clyde. It's going to be a long story. Mom. Ronnie Anne. I doubt listening to this story again is going to make it better. Do you guys want to leave?" The two of them nodded.

"OK Clyde. Here's the story."

 **And that's the end of chapter three. I know it wasn't as long or deep as the others (no sexual joke intended) but I needed to satisfy some people. I'm running out of ideas for this story. All I ask is for ideas. Leave them in the review section or PM me. Side note: Dragon Ball Super's new arc is coming out tonight in Japanese and it's worst animated Episode is coming out in hype for both of them. Favorite, follow and review. Take care.**


	4. I'm Normal Maybe

**Hey everyone. I've got nothing to say so let's get dive right in. This is partially Lawny-Geo soul's friend's idea. I don't own the Loud House.**

Lincoln's sisters and father were finding out what room Lincoln was being held in. Rita allowed them to try and help Lincoln one time. If they could, the 13 of them could be a family again. If not, Rita was putting a restraining order of them and devoicing Lynn Sr. and taking custody of Lincoln. The family got to Lincoln in his new straight jacket and healing scars.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe. That's funny." Lincoln was in a fetal position in a corner of his new room facing away from the glass. He was cutting his arm. Lincoln and Nlocnil were having a try not to laugh challenge. If one laughed at the other's joke, they'd cut an arm from the loose metal shared their bed had. Lincoln took left and Nlocnil took the right hand. The Louds were standing outside the glass.

"You better make this right." Rita was still pissed about Lynn Sr.'s punishment for Lincoln. Lynn Sr. nodded his head.

"Umm...Lincoln?" Lynn Sr. started not knowing if his son could hear him. But he did. The moment Lincoln heard his father and all of his wounds opened up and eyes flashed red. Lincoln, as call as he could, walked over to glass and saw the rest of his family. Chuckling.

"Lincoln. Are you still in there?" Luan asked. Lincoln started smiling. This time, he was flat out laughing.

"HahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The family (even Rita) was worried. Lincoln's head hung down.

"I'm, ha, glad to, ha ha, see you all." Lincoln's smile grew larger. The sisters were getting scared. Lincoln's laughing stopped.

"Especially you. Lola." Lincoln stared at his sister. Lola's eyes grew big.

"There it is. The sense of fear." Lincoln sat down to reach his sister's level. Lola backed away.

"No no. Don't leave. See, I want to apologize. For attacking you earlier." Lincoln said.

"No Lincoln we wanted to apologize for what we did to you. In fact, I should apologize for what I did to you a few days ago." Lola began, but Leni cut her off.

"No, we all should apologize." Leni said.

"We're sorry Lincoln." All of Lincoln's sisters said with almost tears in their eyes.

"Yeah son. I went overboard with your punishment. I promise I'll do whatever you want for a week. No. A month." Lynn Sr. said. Lincoln just walked over to his bed. He laid there with his face to the ceiling.

"Well buddy, what do you think we should do?" Lincoln asked Nlocnil in his head.

"Well in my opinion I think you shouldn't forgive them. Especially Lola. She was the one who started this mess." Nlocnil said.

"True. But just like Lori said, we did deserve this." Lincoln said.

"What's going on with him?" Luna asked.

"A few days ago, Lincoln told me about Nlocnil. According to him, Nlocnil was always apart of Lincoln. " Rita explained. The scene changed into Lincoln lying in bed. After telling Clyde what happened.

"OK. But one question. Who were you just talking to?" Clyde asked.

"I'll tell you. But first, could you ask Ronnie Anne and mom to come back inside? I don't want to repeat myself." Clyde obliged. Rita and Ronnie Anne came in.

"OK. I want to share something with you all. I want to tell you about Nlocnil." Lincoln took a deep breath and Nlocnil took over.

"Hello everyone. Lincoln wants me to talk to you." Nlocnil smiled.

"Who are you exactly?" Rita asked.

"Well. I'm Lincoln's inner anger. Have you ever had that feeling of wanting to hurt them, but never could? Well that's just me in a nutshell. I am the anger Lincoln has held because of his sister's favors." Nlocnil explained.

"How long have you been around?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"A few days ago when this madness began. You should have been there. When my dad and sisters came Lincoln and I…" Nlocnil stopped seeing Ronnie Anne going to tears.

"Whatever. Anyway Lincoln's taking over for now." Nlocnil took a deep breath and Lincoln came back.

And the scene changed back to the present day.

"And now you know what Nlocnil is, you'd might want to pay attention to him." Rita pointed over to the glass. There was Nlocnil sitting in front of the glass. The family jumped back.

"Don't mind me. We're going to see a therapist tomorrow. So who knows. Maybe we could be a family again." Nlocnil stood up.

"But until then…" Nlocnil kicked the glass. The shards hit Lola across her face. Lola screamed.

"I'm sorry. I want to forgive you guys." Lincoln started crying.

"But after what you guys did to me, I could never forgive any of you. Especially you Lola." Nlocnil walked over to his bed and took a nap.

"Does this mean?" Leni asked.

"I'll give you guys one more chance." Rita said.

"Now get out." Rita demanded. The family left.

"What are we going to do?" Lynn asked.

"I have an idea." Lucy said.

 **And that'll do it for this chapter of the insane house. Now I know this chapter isn't really the best, but I want to you guys to enjoy reading this so I update often. So I have two things I want to know. I've made a script for a cartoon idea I have because Make a Wish granted my wish of meeting voice actor Kevin Conroy. If you guys want to read it, I'll incorporate it in a new Loud House story. I'll take ten yeses if you guys want to read it. And I have a favorite goal. I'm at 27 favorites. If this story can get 40 favorites, I'll have a good ending for this story. If not I'll make a bad ending. Let me know if you want me to make a sequel. Review and take care.**


	5. Good ending

**I won't to apologise. Most people want a little more distinction between Lincoln and Nlocnil. I want you to imagine Nlocnil's voice to sound like Yami Bakura's voice from Yu-Gi-Oh. And his eyes are blood shed with no pupils. OK without further ado, I present the next chapter of the Insane House. I don't own the Loud House.**

Lincoln walks out of the therapist's office. Rita was standing there waiting for him.

"What did the therapist say?" Rita asked concerned.

"I'm going to be okay. So as long as I stay away from my sisters and dad. If I could do that for the next six days, I'll be out the seventh day." Lincoln explained. Rita nodded.

Lincoln walked back to his cell and was about to go to sleep. Until…

"Lincoln." Lana tried to call her brother. Lincoln just simply ignored her and turned to the wall.

"Come big bro. I know you can hear us." Lucy said. Lincoln covered his exposed ear.

"Stay back. He needs to stay away from you guys to get better." Rita explained what Lincoln's therapist told him.

"Okay. Then we'll make this quick. We're sorry. We'll make it up to you soon. I hope we can be together again." Lynn Sr. told his son. Lincoln shed a tear.

As the Louds were leaving, they were stopped by a voice telling them to stop. The Louds looked over to Lincoln walking towards them.

"I want us to be a family again. I've been here long enough. I miss you guys. I know you guys didn't mean what you guys did to me." Lincoln wanted to tear up.

'What are you doing fool? Do you want to relive that pain they caused you? They can't be trusted.' Nlocnil said.

'Well to bad. I've forgiven them. I won't let you hurt them.' Lincoln responded.

'But your torture. What about that?'

'No. I've forgiven them. Now begone." Nlocnil's body started ripping up.

'Fool. As long as you live with your sisters, I still exist. I'll always exist.' Lincoln turned away from Nlocnil.

'Goodbye Nlocnil.' Nlocnil exploded. Lincoln's smile was there again.

"Hey guys."

"Lincoln!" The whole family entered the room and have their brother/son a giant hug.

"We're sorry Lincoln." Leni said.

"It's okay I deserved it." Lincoln started chuckling.

"Besides. I thought you were going to go overboard with the apology." Lincoln said.

"Oh wait till you get home." Luan said. The Louds walk out of the insane asylum and headed home for a normal life.

 **Note this was the good ending to the Insane House. I know only one user who wanted the family to be together again. This ending was for him/her. I don't like giving names without permission. Anyway if you want the bad ending, then this story will keep going. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter. I really want to know. Do you guys want to read my superhero story I have as a fanfiction Lincoln read? If I do much as get one yes, I'll post it as fast as I can. Take care.**


	6. What they did to me

**Now for the bad ending. I don't own the Loud House. Everything up to the family's visit is the same.**

"Okay. Then we'll make this quick. We're sorry. We'll make it up to you soon. I hope we can be together again." Lynn Sr. told his son. Lincoln shed a tear.

"Hey Lincoln." Leni called.

"When you get out of here, could you finish the dress you were making me?" Leni asked. Lincoln had an evil look in his eye.

"Umm Leni. Not a good idea to remind him of what happened before he came here." Lola said rubbing her face.

"What's the problem? He never finished my prom dress. I just want him to finish." Leni said. Lincoln started sweating.

"Leni enough. He needs to rest." Rita said.

"But what about the other things he owes us? Can he at least do that?" Leni asked. Lincoln started punching the walls.

"No. Not again. I can't live that again." Lincoln had flashbacks of the past few days.

 **A few days ago**

Lincoln was laying in his bed sleeping when Lynn came in bouncing a basketball on his head.

"Rise and shine Lincoln. Fill up this Ball for your big sister." Lynn demanded.

"Get someone else to do it." Lincoln pulled the covers over his head. Lucy kept him up all night making him listen to her new poems.

"Okay. DAD! WHAT SHOULD I DO TO LINCOLN IF HE DOESN'T WANT TO HELP ME?!"

"START FIGHTING HIM!" Lynn Sr. said. So Lynn Jr. starts punching Lincoln over and over again until he got up.

"OK. OK. I'll help you." Lynn handed Lincoln a pump and her ball.

"I got baseball practice. So this ball better be full of air when I get back in about two hours."

"Alright. Bye." Lincoln said as Lynn left the room. Lori then called for Lincoln.

"Lincoln. I need a new coat of nail polish over here. I don't like this one." Lori called.

"But I'm pumping Lynn's basketball. I need a minute." Lincoln called.

"DAD! LINCOLN WON'T HELP ME WITH MY NAIL POLISH! WHAT SHOULD I DO TO HIM?!" Lori snitched.

"PUT NAIL POLISH ON HIS HANDS AND POST IT ON THE INTERNET!" Lynn Sr. responded.

"Come on Lincoln. It's time for your punishment." Lincoln walked into Lori's room.

"I have the perfect idea." Lori grabbed pink and white nail polish. Lincoln put out his hands and feet for Lori. On his nails Lori spelt I LOVE MY GIRLFRIEND with Lincoln's hands, right foot, and 2/5 of Lincoln's left foot. With the 3/5 left, Lori had a pattern of red hearts and red kisses.

"Hold still little brother." Lori grabbed her phone and took a picture of the message and within seconds, hundreds of people saw the photo and started laughing and commenting.

"Look Lincoln. You already have a fan base." Lori showed what people were saying. There were things like: 'How cute', 'Who does that', 'I feel bad for this kid's girlfriend' etc. Lincoln wanted to run and hide but…

"Now Lincoln put on a new coat of nail polish on for me." Lori demanded.

After twenty minutes of hard work, Lincoln finally finished. He was sweating so much because if as much as one dab of polish got on Lori's skin, he'd have to start over. The moment he finished, Lily came in the room.

"Pee Pee. Poo Poo." Lily started farting. Being a baby, she started laughing about it. Lincoln knew what that meant.

"Well she is just a baby." Lincoln walked over to Lisa's room.

"How bad can it…" Lincoln was in complete shock in what he saw. Lily had hundreds apon hundreds of diapers. All with either poop or pee. Not wanting to face the consequences, Lincoln changed Lily and piled the diapers into the thrash outside. At that moment, Leni came outside.

"Hey Lincoln. Can you do me a favor?" Leni asked.

"I have no choice, so what?" Lincoln said leaning on the trash can.

"I need a prom dress." Leni said.

"Isn't your school prom in six months?" Lincoln wondered.

"You can never be too early for prom." Leni said.

"Can I at least catch my breath?" The tired Lincoln asked.

"Come on Lincoln. Even I know you can't 'catch your breath.'" Leni said. Lincoln picked himself up and went back to Leni's room.

"Make sure it looks like this in the picture." Leni tossed Lincoln a picture of a green dress with shoulder puffs and a puffy skirt.

"I can't make this. It's too hard." Lincoln complained

"Oh well. Make it work. Buh bye." Leni walked out of the room. All Lincoln had was a spool of green thread, a needle, and the picture of what the dress looked like.

When ten minutes had gone by (what felt like six hours to Lincoln) Luna's guitar had broke. Lincoln hit his head on the wall. He had a feeling what she'd ask for. Luna walked out of her room and spotted Lincoln.

"Hey bro. Could you do me a favor? My axe broke in half. Do you mind getting me a new one? Please?" Luna asked nicely. Lincoln groaned.

"Can you wait? I need to make this dress for Leni." Lincoln asked.

"Maybe. Or I could call dad and tell him you're disobeying one of us." Luna grew a smile. Lincoln sighed. He tried coming up with an excuse.

"I don't have any money. So I can't buy you a new guitar." Luna just threw a bunch of money at Lincoln.

"What's stopping me from buying something else?" Lincoln asked with a hatred look in his eye.

"If you do, then the next thing I break, won't be replaceable." Luna threatened Lincoln. Lincoln hasn't seen Luna so serious. Lincoln obliged.

"Here ya go kid. One purple shredder right here." The shop clerk was nice. Lincoln tried to be nice too.

"Thank you." Lincoln walked out of the music store.

"Let me help you." A voice called to Lincoln. He looked around. But no one was there. Lincoln shrugged it off.

Lincoln returned home with the new guitar in hand when his face got punched. Lincoln crushed Luna's new guitar. Now Lincoln's chest was full of splinters. Lincoln looked up to find Lynn.

"Apparently you didn't get the message. I told you to pump my ball full of air. And my basketball is still flat." Lynn angrily threw another punch. Lincoln mumbled something.

"My doors to reality have been opened."

Lincoln then caught the punched. He looked up at Lynn and his eyes had no pupils. Lincoln sucker punched Lynn making her spin to the ground.

"Next time you want to punch someone, make sure you're prepared to take a punch yourself." Lincoln rubbed his hand. His voice was different from before.

"My doors to reality are now closed." Lincoln's pupils came back.

Luna came downstairs hearing the commotion. She looked at Lincoln and then saw her broken guitar.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Luna shouted. Lincoln looked up at her.

"Our sister hit me because I was doing a favor for you. And Leni. And Lori. And Lily. And Lucy." Lincoln started chuckling to himself. His old voice back.

"Well go get me a new one. Here's the dough." Luna said. Lincoln walked out the door again.

When Lincoln came back, Lincoln felt a sting in his leg.

"YOW!" Lincoln looked down and saw a snake slithering away from him.

"So tell me Lincoln. Does that feel poisonous to you?" Lana picked up her snake Vicki. Lola then put makeup on him.

"Haha. It's a venom bitten princess." Lola and Lana laughed together. Lincoln took the guitar to Luna's room.

"Here's your guitar." Lincoln left before Luna could see him. Lincoln walked over to the bathroom.

Lincoln washed his face and looked into the mirror. His eyes full of hatred. Lincoln held his leg in pain. He looked down at it. Blood sliding down his leg and through his hands.

"My doors to reality…" His sentence was cut off Lynn Sr. calling for dinner. Lincoln wasted no time limping his way to the dinner table. Once he got there, Lisa put a collar on him.

"Now you can't disobey us. If you do, then get ready to be shocked." Lisa walked back to the kiddie table.

"So Lincoln how was today?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Terrible." Lincoln started eating his spaghetti.

"Tell them how terrible it was for you." A familiar voice to Lincoln told him.

"I don't want to." Lincoln said.

"Lincoln did you say something? I need you for my comedy routine tomorrow." Luan asked.

"I know how to get them off your back." The voice just wouldn't go away. Lincoln started talking to the voice.

"Look I appreciate the help. But I don't need you anymore." Lincoln told the voice.

"I think you do. You see, we have more in common than you think."

"I'd love to hear them but I've got spaghetti to eat."

"Lincoln are you okay?" Leni asked.

"Excuse me. I need to go to my room." Lincoln got up from his chair.

"What wrong with him?" Luan asked. Nobody could answer.

"OK. So you want to help me?" Lincoln asked the voice.

"Yes. Now let me explain to you why were not so different." The voice was telling Lincoln different things about his sisters. Things that would drive a boy insane. Lincoln St the thought of what this person is saying made him scream.

And the scream transferred to the present day. But then it just got silent. Lincoln looked up.

"Leni. Open the door. I need a hug." Lincoln pleaded. Leni, being that the idiot that she is, walked over to his cell and opened the door.

"No Leni." Luan screamed.

"This is what he wants you to do. Doing do it." Luna called out. But it was too late. Leni was already inside the cell.

"Now all you have to do, is remove the straps from behind my back." Leni did so. The moment he was free, the two of them embraced. But Nlocnil smiled. Squeezing Leni so hard that bones were cracking. Everyone started screaming. Nlocnil let go with Leni's back broken in two.

"Who's next?" Nlocnil made the sisters and dad panic. He took them out one by one.

Nlocnil uppercutted Lori, elbowed Luna, Hit Luan's head against a wall, Lynn got her arms broken then punched in the face, Lucy was kicked into the glass, Lana and Lola were head butted, Lisa's neck got chopped, and Lily…

"NO! We've gone far enough. Don't hurt her." Lincoln held Nlocnil back from kneeing her in the stomach. Nlocnil started crying. He wanted to make Lily suffer, but she was a baby. What if what he was going to do killed her? Luckily, he found a needle and stuck it in Lily's arm. Lily feel over.

"What did you give her?" Lincoln questioned.

"Anesthetics." Nlocnil replied. He looked towards Lynn Sr. he then kneed him in the stomach. Then he turned to Rita.

"Don't worry mom. I have an idea to make them pay." Nlocnil teleported their bodies somewhere else, thanks to Lisa's mini teleporter.

 **And don't worry guys. I do have a plan. Now who knows the reference to the My doors to reality have been opened line. I'll give you a hint. It's from an anime that was never aired in America. It has a fan sub. First one to guess write will have a loud house story idea posted by me. By the way, this was a requested idea. I don't like giving out names with it permission, so if the person who gave me the last quarter of this was satisfied, you're welcome. I do take requests. Just PM me. The bad ending will continue. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter. Review, follow, and favorite. Take Care.**


	7. Ready to play

**I have to say, the insane house is the most successful Loud House story I've ever written. At the time of making this, it has 33 favorites, 31 followers, and 56 reviews. I really appreciate the support. If you have any questions for me. PM me. It tells me you guys care. This will be a short chapter. I don't own the Loud house.**

"You think this is really necessary? You would've done the same thing. It's not right." Lincoln was questioning Nlocnil.

"Who cares what right as long as the person gets there punishment for what they've done?" Nlocnil argued.

"I do I'm putting an end to this."

"Fine. They I guess you'll go back to being their slave. Working to their every whim. Aching muscles. Endless days and sleepless nights doing whatever they wanted." Nlocnil was digging deep into Lincoln's skin.

"We may not agree how to take care of them, but if your way makes so I don't have to go back, then so be it." Lincoln agreed. Nlocnil nodded and looked over to his "family".

"Good. The contestants are waking up. Now if you could, sit back and enjoy the show."

The first to wake up was Luan. She looked around to see her sisters and dad lying on the floor knocked out.

"Guys. Guys wake up." The rest of the family woke up. They were all confused. Where we they? How long were they knocked out? What did Lincoln so to them?

"Glad to see you guys awake. Now we came begin the game." Nlocnil jumped from a high railing.

"Where are we?" Leni asked.

"We're on the corners of my mind." Nlocnil said in a little demonic voice.

"But the ceiling doesn't have any corners." Leni pointed out. She was standing up. Everyone was in shock. Nlocnil however was irritated with Leni's remark.

"Resist to attack Leni's jaw. Resist to attack Leni's jaw. Resist to attack Leni's jaw. 1,2,3,4,5." Nlocnil almost snapped.

"How is Leni standing up. It's physically impossible." Lisa asked.

"While you guys were unconscious, I used Lisa's mini teleporter to teleport to the house and grab her miracle healer. So now all your injuries are healed." Nlocnil pointed out. Everyone stood back up and started to bolt for the door. Nlocnil pressed a button on the wall making the doors close off.

"Now is that the way to treat your brother. Just ditching him in a warehouse on the edge of Royal Woods." Everyone turned back to Nlocnil.

"Why are you doing this?" Luna asked.

"I won't to show you what it's like be driven into insanity. To lose your mind." Nlocnil pointed to his head.

"Now let's play a game."

"What kind of game? Lynn asked.

" A Yami no Game." Nlocnil's eyes started glowing.

"There is only one rule. What ever game I put you in, you can't break that rule. You will all be playing a game at the same time. They all will test your abilities."

"Abilities to what?" Lori asked.

"Abilities to keep your sanity. Win and you get your brother back. Fail and you'll become insane like me."

"Now. Begone." Nlocnil swiped his hand in air and all of the Loud kids (minus Lincoln and Lily) had vanished.

 **And that it going to be the quote on quote chapter. I have ideas for how Leni, Lori and Luna's games are going to work. Can you guys give me some ideas for the others? Also, do you want this to be like my Perspective mini series of having two characters per chapter. Or do you want a good and bad ending for the charter. Let me know by reviewing the chapter. Take care.**


	8. A test of Love

**Hello everyone. It is time for ten parodies of Yami no Games from Yu-Gi-Oh season 0. I do not own the Loud House.**

Lori appeared in a black void. All she could do was walk. But to where? Where was she? What was Lincoln going to do to her? Suddenly a light turned on right in front of her revealing Clyde. Another light next to her showed Booby. Nlocnil's voice entered the void.

"OK Lori it's time for your Yami no Game. At the start of the game, Clyde will come to life and will take you on a date. You will do everything he wants you to do. All the while, the Bobby clone will be jealous. Your job is to make Clyde happy and avoid talking to Bobby. If Clyde is sad for three seconds or you interact with Bobby in any way, your punishment game will make you suffer." Nlocnil explained.

"How long do I have to do this?" Lori asked.

"That depends. The end of the game is when you make Clyde happy enough or I feel like stopping you." Nlocnil then turned to the reader.

"It won't be that long for you reader." Nlocnil turned back to Lori.

"Now. Game start." Nlocnil disappeared. The Clyde and Bobby clones came alive. Clyde went over and hugged Lori.

"This is going to be the best day ever." Clyde had a giant grin on his face. The Bobby clone came alive.

"Lori, why are you going out with Clyde? What did I do to deserve this?" Bobby asked. Lori wanted to talk to him l, but remembered what Nlocnil said. So she remained silent.

"Come on Lori. Let's go to the amusement park." Clyde was so happy to be with his dream girl. Lori started to tear up.

"Ok. Let's go." Lori said. The void changed into an amusement park. The first ride they went on was The Superman. The two "lovebirds" got in line. All the while, Bobby was right behind them.

"Lori. Come on. Let's go to the spinning tea cups. I know how much you love them." Bobby tried to persuade Lori to go with him.

"BACK OFF! She's going on The Superman with me." Clyde interjected. Lori would go back down to Bobby, if the next set of seats didn't come up.

"Next few people in line." The employee said. Bobby raced to a seat, but was stopped by a the employee.

"Sorry sir but there's no cutting in line. I'm going to have to ask you to go to the back of the line." And the line was LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG.

 **Because cartoons and anime have the weirdest sense of timing compared to the real world,** it took the three of them nearly an hour to get to the top. Now he'd have to walk all the way down to the bottom.

After the ride was over, Clyde was CLINGED to Lori. The ride was so scary for him, his nose was a giant blood bath, no, blood ocean. Lori and the rest of the riders were covered with blood.

"Where should we go next?" Clyde asked.

"Let me go wash this off first." Lori said. Nlocnil's voice echoed in Lori's head.

"Oh no Lori. Don't even think about it. You're going to try and find Bobby so you two can be together." Nlocnil appeared next to his clone of Clyde.

"Follow her. Just make sure Bobby isn't there." The Clyde clone did what Nlocnil told it to do.

"You're having fun watching this, aren't you?" Lori asked.

"Oh yes. I'm having fun watching your other sisters suffer. In fact, as we speak, this same message is being projected to your sisters." Nlocnil gave a smug grin.

"Let me talk to my Bobby Boo Boo Bear or I'll…"

"Instantly lose if you attack or threaten me again." The millennium symbol glowed on Nlocnil's head.

"You know what, I'll be nice and clean you up." Nlocnil snapped his fingers and the blood was completely wiped away. He then spotted Bobby.

"There's Bobby now." Nlocnil turned to Clyde.

"Protect your girl." Nlocnil patted Clyde's back. He then turned to Lori.

"And as for you, have fun." Nlocnil disappeared. Bobby ran up to Clyde and Lori.

"OMG Lori. What happened?" Bobby asked. Lori tried everything in her power to not say anything.

"There was a little mishap at The Superman. But she's fine. I'M with her remember." Clyde said stepping in. Bobby started getting angry that a child was stealing his girlfriend. He had enough. Bobby grabbed Clyde by the shirt.

"Look you blind skunk haired kid. Lori and I have been together for seven years. If you think a child is going to stand between me and the one I love, you've got another thing coming." Bobby said.

"But what have you been doing? Letting me take Lori from you. So your relationship doesn't mean anything if she didn't go with you to have fun." Clyde commented back. Lori listened to the words Bobby and Clyde exchanged. Grabbing her head in frustration and confusion, she grabbed Bobby and yanked him from Clyde. She left Clyde to hang out with the one she loves.

"She… she just left me here." Clyde said crying. Nlocnil appeared next to him.

"Don't worry Clyde. She just sealed her fate. I'll make her suffer." Nlocnil said picking up his friend's body.

"How?" Clyde asked wiping his nose.

"Because when she grabbed Bobby's arm, the doors of darkness opened."

"I'm so glad you chose me over him." Bobby said as he loaded the boat for the tunnel of love.

"Don't worry Bobby Boo Boo Bear. I could never chose someone over you." Lori said as the boat started moving.

While on the ride, footsteps. The tunnel had sidewalks if a couple got stuck. Was there someone ahead of them? No there couldn't be. If it was Bobby and Lori wouldn't be riding this. Lori just ignored the steps. Then a familiar voice could be heard.

"Penalty game selected: MisFACEment."

As Lori and Bobby excited the tunnel, the two of them were in a very deep and passionately kiss. Both of there eyes closed. When Lori opened her eyes, she saw her beloved boyfriend was Clyde. Lori screamed.

"What's wrong babe." Bobby's voice was still there, it was just his face. She looked at everyone. They all had the face of Clyde. She looked in the water. Her reflection was of Clyde.

"Like the makeover I gave everyone? It's your punishment for breaking the rules." Nlocnil said to Lori telepathically. Lori screamed no as she was losing her mind.

 **And that will be it for Lori's punishment. Now I know some of you are going to comment on the fact I could have made this chapter longer, but think about it. This is realistically what Lori would do. Now I'll move on to Leni. I got an idea for Lucy from a review. Let me know what I should do to the other girls. Review, follow, favorite, and take care.**


	9. Two for one punishment Leni and Luna

**Hello everybody. While I was away I was trying to come up with ideas for this story and then a reviewer named 123 Kidd gave some interesting ways for the punishment games. I owe a thanks to him. While his idea for Luna won't be implemented, everyone else will Let's get started. I don't own the Loud House.**

"Hello reader. I see you're back for more." Nlocnil said. He got up from the chair he was sitting on.

"As you remember from last time, Lori lost her Yami no Game. If you don't remember, get punishment was to see Clyde. No matter who she looked at." The camera panned over to Lori in the world she was trapped in. She was running away from everyone she saw.

"Hehehe. You guys should see this come look. Oh wait this is a fanfiction. SH*T. Oh well. I can show you who else will suffer." He looked at Leni.

"Perfect." Nlocnil. Nlocnil made an announcement to Leni threw a PDA.

"Okay Leni. Here's your game. In the time of cave men, the only thing available to wear was a piece of animal cloth. You will put on the cloth and will be publicly humiliated. If you at all want to quit, you have a button in your hand. You can press it at anytime." Nlocnil was cut off by Leni pressing the button.

"I wasn't finished yet. Why did you press the button?"

"You said I could press it at anytime." Leni said.

"Besides you must be extremely crazy if you think I'm going to wear that hideous thing." Nlocnil was about to kill her. However, he held back.

"Fine if that's how you want to play it." Nlocnil held to his hand.

"The doors of darkness, have opened." Nlocnil said. Leni was so scared.

"Penalty game selected: Humiliation."

Leni was now surrounded by a bunch of people laughing at her with the animal skin attached to her. Leni held her head as the laughter grew louder and louder.

"Hmm. I can't leave you guys like this." Talking about the reader. Nlocnil snapped his fingers with an idea.

"I guess I could give you guys a second game." Nlocnil turned over to Luna's room.

"Hello Luna. Are you ready for your Yami no Game?" Nlocnil asked.

"Bring it on." Luna said.

"Alright then. In this game, you're going to have these special headphones that produce noise the more you move. All you have to do is walk to the door that is exactly 15 steps from you. It's that easy. If you give up before you reach the door or pass out/die you lose." Nlocnil explained. Head phones dropped for Luna she put them on and was ready to face her game.

"Game start." Nlocnil left. Luna took her first step. Emergency sirens, bullhorns, mega phones, people screaming bloody murder, etc. all sounded at the same time. Luna dropped like a fly. Her heart was racing.

"One down and fourteen more to go." Luna thought. Another step forward, another burst of noise. Then Luna got an idea: What if she could jump forward? Maybe they would reduce the number of steps she takes.

"Here goes." More noise broke her concentration. Luna held her head. In pain she knew not to talk. She got back up and jumped for the door.

Luna closed the gap between her and the door, but the price was high. Her jump was so loud it caused her headphones to add more sound. Now she could here a dentist drill, nails on a chalkboard, balloons being scrunched up, and someone chewing with their mouth open.

She screamed causing more noise to occur. She felt as if blood was coming from her ears. She had a little strength left. She decided the best course of action was to tiptoe slowly towards the door. And this worked. While it took longer, the only noise she heard was a car horn.

"Well Nlocnil, I think she's the first to survive." Lincoln said. "She isn't cheating by doing that is she?"

"Of course not. I enjoy creativity. Maybe she will survive." Nlocnil said with a little sarcasm in his voice.

Luna was right there at the door. Arm's length. She grabbed the knob and was about to turn it, when she fell to the ground causing the final straw. One more blast of noise knocked her out.

"Well other me, looks like you were wrong. Pity. I actually wanted Luna to survive. Time for punishment. Beat fes…" Nlocnil was cut off. Luna made it through the door with the little strength she had. She was free.

 **Well guys that was it for this chapter. Not only was a having fun this summer, but Luna's portion was being rewritten so many times that I couldn't find a way to write it. I apologise X1,000,000 for making you guys wait so long for an Insane house update. Anyway favorite, follow, and review I hope you guys have a good week and a half left of summer or good luck in your next grade. Take care.**


	10. Chapter 9 (bad ending)

**Okay everyone I have a persistent follower who wants a bad ending for Luna. (And pretty much everyone else) This is for him/her and who ever want bad endings for characters. I don't own the Loud House.**

(Everything in chapter 9 was the same)

"Well Nlocnil, I think she's the first to survive." Lincoln said. "She isn't cheating by doing that is she?"

"Of course not. I enjoy creativity. Maybe she will survive." Nlocnil said with a little sarcasm in his voice.

Luna was right there at the door. Arm's length. She grabbed the knob and was about to turn it, when she fell to the ground causing the final straw. One more blast of noise knocked her out.

"Well other me, looks like you were wrong. Pity. I actually wanted Luna to survive. Time for punishment. Beat festival."

Luna's heart started beating. Louder. And louder. And louder. And louder. Luna couldn't take it anymore. She collapsed.

"FWI. No one likes your BS music and singing voice." Nlocnil said. He got up and started dancing.

"Another one bites the dust."

 **Short. I know don't kill me. Like I said, some people want bad endings. So here's my gift. See you guys in Chapter 10**


End file.
